Mashiro Kuna
is the former lieutenant of the 9th Division under Kensei Muguruma, and is currently the member of the Vizard. Appearance Mashiro is one of the more outlandishly dressed of the Vizard, wearing a white bodysuit with orange gloves, boots and scarf, and wears goggles in her hair, which is a vivid shade of green. Her overall style of dress is reminiscent of the costumes worn by the tokusatsu superheroes of late 1950s Japanese television, perhaps meant a reference to her childish personality. Her outfit is also quite appropriate, considering that her hollow mask has the appearance of an insect. Her outfit could be seen as insect-like, with the goggles being the eyes, and the stripes on her front as the bug's legs. During her days as a lieutenant she wore a basic Shinigami uniform but with overlong sleeves, a pink scarf, as well as a pair of glasses held on top of her wavy hair. Personality The most childish of the Vizard, Mashiro is a rather air headed and ditsy girl who rarely takes note of the bigger picture around her and is prone to throwing fits for the smallest of things, such as Orihime Inoue befriending Hachigen Ushōda or when Kensei insisted on following his subordinates into battle. Her almost idiotic personality frequently irritates her former captain Kensei, who has noted she is capable of annoying him even while asleep. She often calls Ichigo "Berry-''tan''", a play on Ichigo's name. She seems to be good friends with Hachi, taking an instant disliking to Orihime befriending him. History Former Lieutenant of the 9th Division, Mashiro followed her Captain Kensei while he was investigating mysterious disappearances in Rukongai and frequently upset him with her childish demeanor. Later she and the others were ambushed by a masked Kaname Tōsen, and as a result the two were transformed into half-hollows. Though several other Shinigami led by Shinji Hirako attempted to restrain Mashiro and Kensei, they too were attacked and transformed prior to Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi who intervened to stop Sōsuke Aizen and his Hollowfication experiments. Mashiro, like all the other transformed Shinigami, was sentenced to be exterminated as she was just some other hollow. She was however rescued by Yoruichi Shihōin and protected by a Gigai made Urahara. She later escaped, together with the other Vizards, to the real world, where she would evenutally train and learn to master her new hollow powers. Out of all the vizards she was the one to keep on her mask for the longest on her first try. Synopsis Fake Karakura Town arc She is seen with the other Vizards, preparing to join the fight with the Espada, although as to what actions they will take remains unclear. Powers & Abilities Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: while in the advanced state of hollowfication, Mashiro had proven to be quite aggressive as well as highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat. Using her skill and agility in this area by launching a devastating attack against then 3rd Division Captain Rōjūrō Otoribashi. Zanpakutō Like in the case of many of her fellow Vizard, virtually nothing is known about Mashiro's Zanpakutō, although it has a rectangular tsuba (with circles on each corner of the rectangle) and she carries it around in her hands. *'Shikai': Not Yet Revealed *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Hollowfication ]] When transformed into a hollow, her mask remains the same as in her Vizard form, instead of covering her entire head as it usually does with a normal hollow transformation. Her legs are transformed, gaining an insect like appearance, and possess great strength and speed, making her jumps seem like flight. Vizard Hollow Mask: She seems to be quite in touch with her inner Hollow since she was able to maintain her Hollow mask for fifteen hours on her first attempt, which means she did not need to train like the other Vizards. Her mask resembles that of a hornet or a bee.Bleach manga; chapter -101, page 12 *'Power Augmentation:' The transformation of her legs gives them great strength and speed. While being a hollow, her attacks seem to focus almost exclusively on powerful kicks. It is unknown if this increase in power is carried over to her Vizard powers. Quotes (To Kensei Muguruma)"Kensei, you grouch! You're a jerk!" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Female Category:Vizard Category:Former Shinigami Lieutenants Category:Exiled Shinigami